The Path of Two Hearts
by Angelic Dark One
Summary: Sirius had to leave Hogwarts and go to the United States with his father to finish his third year when he comes back he has changed dramatically. Who is this beautiful girl who claims he was dead, and what surprises lay ahead for The Mauraders this year?


Preface  
  
Setting: The Black House aka The Crazy Crib  
  
Mr. Orion Black kissed his wife softly as she looked worriedly over at their son who was sitting outside on the lawn watching the sunset.  
  
"He will be alright Mary, he just needs some time."  
  
He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt; Sirius had never acted like this. He had always been a loud and fun-loving boy, Always a contradiction his name. Now he was quiet, he didn't eat except when absolutely forced to, he didn't sleep, his usually twinkling azure gaze was cloudy and downcast, and his laugh no longer filled the house.  
  
Mary looked into her husband's eyes, so like her sons, pleadingly. "Orion, I know it has something to do with what happened in the United States but he wont talk to me. He-he…" she sniffed, "He left the room when I asked him about it, I heard him in his room later. Ri, he was crying! He didn't even cry as a baby, always a ready smile and-and…" she dissolved into tears. "My poor BABY!!!!" she sobbed loudly into her husband's chest. Orion patted her back reassuringly. "It'll be alright Mary, school starts in a week and I'm sure he'll be fine then." He surely hoped so, cause there was no denying the terrible truth, and his wife didn't need to know any of it.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter One: Beauty and 'the Beast'  
  
  
  
Annebelle "Belle" Lalaine trudged through the multitude desperately searching for platform… she looked at the ticket in her hand, nine and three-quarters. "I can't see through all of these people!" she sighed frustrated, pushed back her waist length honey blonde hair and jumped up onto a nearby bench. Over the heads of the crowd she saw a plastic sign that said platform 9 and next to it another one that said platform 10. In between was a concrete barrier. She sighed. "I knew this was all a big joke. What kind of self-respecting wizard would get on at a train station?" She got down off of the bench with a dejected air, but decided to try one last thing. Walking up to a security guard, she preceded to ask him multiple questions about her ticket, the train, and Hogwarts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Remus plodded through the mass of bodies at Kings Cross station on his way to platform 9¾. "Ah the first day back." He was excited about starting his fourth year at Hogwarts and couldn't wait to see his friends. He hadn't seen James or Sirius or even Lily yet. That was strange. He shrugged and noticed a pretty girl asking an extremely harassed looking guard about the train that left at 11:00. Remus shook his head as the guard looked at her strangely and told her that no train left at 11:00. The girl looked around desperately close to the point of tears. Remus stepped up and introduced himself to the guard. "Hi, I am Gregory, thank you so much for finding my friend sir. This is her first time in London." He smiled winningly while pulling the girl behind him. "You know those Americans. They can never find there way around. " Remus didn't expect the hand that came out of nowhere smacking him upside the head. "Ouch!" he turned and the pretty girl was glaring at him. "I'm not an American." She said with a Spanish accent. Lupin looked at her in surprise, so did the guard. "You-you aren't?" The girl flipped her long honey-blonde hair and smiled gorgeously. "Well actually I am, but I had you fooled didn't I?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Belle couldn't believe her luck, this very nice looking guy was a wizard! She had a knack for these things. Although the big trunk with an owl sitting on top and the tip of a wand poking out may have been her first clue. She couldn't believe that he had said that about Americans though. What was wrong with the world? We aren't bad!! We are just free. She nodded her head savagely at the thought but was brought sharply back to reality by the boy nudging her in the ribs. "Come on!" She noticed he had her cart and was pushing it away from the guard guy. She quickened her pace to keep up. What was this guy doing? "Hey! I need to know how to get to my train!" the guy sighed. "I know how to get on the train. You're going to Hogwarts right?" Belle stopped and stared at him. "Yeah I am, do you go there?" she said this in a rush of excitement. 'maybe he knew- no! don't go there girl, it will only bring more heartache.' He looked somewhat overwhelmed with her sound-barrier-breaking way of talking but pulled her on. Belle smiled apoligeticly. "Oh sorry, my name is Belle, and yours is Gregory right?" Remus laughed "No I just told the muggle that so he couldn't find me if he needed to." Belle looked at her feet, embarrassed. "Oh."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They didn't speak again until they got to the barrier. Belle looked at the very solid concrete wall. "Uh, are you sure about this?"  
  
Remus glanced at her in amusement. "I have been going to Hogwarts for three years, I think I should know the way onto the platform. Come on its okay just hold my hand." Okay so I don't have to hold her hand but she is so…wow! He held out his hand and she took it. Her hand is so small! "It's easier once you get used to it. But you have to make sure the muggles don't see you!" Belle looked like she might throw up. "Don't worry." He decided that conversation might help. "So, you look a little old to be a first year. What're you doing at Hogwarts?" she smiled at him gratefully. " I am a transfer student, I know it's strange to be transferred this late in my 'school career', but my school was attacked by magical creatures." Remus paled but it went unnoticed by Belle who kept speaking. "We fought but…" she looked at her trunk trying to hide her tear-filled eyes. "Anyway, the students that survived went to other wizarding schools. A friend of mine there…he goes-" she faltered, "went to Hogwarts so I decided to come and see what the fuss was about. It took a while but here I am." She forced a smile and looked over at him. He noticed her eyes were still shiny with tears and full of pain. "Are we ready then?" Remus shook the unwanted thoughts out of his head and smiled back. "Yeah, lets go" they approached the barrier, and as a group of tourists came by they simply leaned into it and melted away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Coming out onto a busy bustling platform I smiled. "Wow" this guy was awesome! This was awesome! "I'm going to Hogwarts!!!" Belle didn't let go of Remus's hand though. She pushed her cart one-handed and walked towards the steaming scarlet engine. She smiled as she saw innumerable people of all ages. To her left was a family of redheads. There was a boy around her age with them. "Ohh I love redheads!!" she wasn't aware she had spoken until Remus looked at her with barley-contained amusement. She smiled bashfully. "What? I do!" Remus shook his head and helped her find a compartment. He assisted in stowing her trunk. Belle looked at him when he finished. "Thanks" his soft brown eyes met her deep blue ones. Remus blushed and looked away. "Well I ought to be going." She was sad to see him go and really wanted him to stay. "Alright" To make up for the not-so- cheerful voice, she forced a small smile and added hopefully "See you at Hogwarts?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Remus definitely detected a note of hopefulness in her last words and had to fight the urge not to blush again. If he didn't know better, he would have said this girl was into him. I mean she was out and out asking to see him again. And that little pout when he said he was going! "Unquestionably. I hope you're in Gryffindor" with that he walked out of the compartment before he could make a complete fool of himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Chapter Two: The Reality of the Situation  
  
Belle propped her head on her open palm and looked, bored, out the train's window. She didn't like to admit it but she really didn't like being alone. It was a new thing she had acquired since the attack on her school six months ago. She got chills just thinking about thinking about it. (a/n-that is typed correctly!!) She let her mind and eyes wander. Lazily she let herself make up personalities for the people she saw.  
  
The guy, with the bowl cut, a lost look, and no family, was a runaway who had been kicked out of his muggle family, but still, somehow, made it, just in time, to the station.  
  
And the girl with heaps of candy and a superior smirk, she was a spoiled rich pureblood. She probably didn't even notice the house elf at her feet that was trying to clean the pavement before her mistress soiled her shoes.  
  
Her eyes continued to roam the busy crowd until they widened with surprised pleasure as she spotted Remus. She unconsciously leaned closer to the window. He was talking to someone. She sighed frustrated, she couldn't tell who it was, they were blocked by a gigantic trunk.  
  
She tried to lip-read, but she realized after her first attempt that she didn't know how. Suddenly the trunk was moved revealing the back of a very handsome head. It had blackish hair that was semi-long and extremely messy. There was also an attractive boy with glasses who was joking with them both. Suddenly, as though he had felt her gaze, Remus turned. He looked right at her. Belle sat like a dolt for what seemed like eons before she smiled and waved.  
  
The boy with the dark hair, noticing the direction of his friends gaze, turned. He nudged the other boy who turned around. Belle glanced at his face and choked. Her face drained of all color as she sat stunned. "Sirius?" she got up and stumbled into the isle, and out of the compartment. 'How could Sirius be here??' stopping suddenly she leaned her head against the outside of the compartment door. She took a deep breath but whooshed it out as she heard him calling her name.  
  
Sirius turned around and saw her face, it was like a punch in the stomach. 'She's alive!' he took off for the train, getting to her was the most important thing. Remus and James both followed him. They were asking him something, but all he cared about right now was her. He rushed to the train and pushed anyone who was in his way out of it. Then he saw her. Her face was white and she was leaning against the compartment as if dead, she had never looked more beautiful. He shouted her name, her eyes popped open and she saw him…  
  
  
  
Belle couldn't tell herself that this was a dream, because she hadn't had a dream this good in six months. With a strangled cry she launched herself at the love of her life.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 Chapter Three: Remembering the Past  
  
  
  
Belle leaned against the hard, comforting chest. Turning her head she glanced through her tear-filled eyes into the face of her first love and best friend. "Sirius. I thought you were dead!!" burying her head back into his warm chest she snuffled. "I am so messing up your shirt." She giggled then stopped, suddenly serious. "Sirius, are you…you know, involved?" she once again looked up at him and rushed on. " I mean if you are I totally understand, I was gone, there was like an ocean and countries and stuff between us."  
  
  
  
Looking down into the pleading eyes of the beautiful American Sirius sighed. "Belle…" he didn't know how to tell her that he loved her, more than anything in his short life, that he needed her more than anything in the world. She hushed him and put her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "It's alright, I understand." Her voice was full of sadness and had he been able to see any humor in this at the time he would have laughed at her wrong assumption. Sirius remembered the year before and wondered how she could think he could have forgotten. It had been the best year of his life.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Annabelle Lalaine!!!!!!!!!" the headmistress' screechy voice echoed throughout all the halls of the school and possibly even down to the greenhouses, where the 'naughty' girl was making out (and giggling over their latest prank.) with Sirius Black, her newfound boyfriend.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
They had been best friends since he had seen her sneak into his dormitory late one night to attack her current boyfriend with waterspouts* for cheating on her with the school slut. Belle's fights with her boyfriends were school-wide entertainment. Usually done in the middle of Potions where she could have everyone's attention, and since Potions was directly before lunch the latest news would be all over school by dinner, where if she had broken up with him, she could find a new boyfriend, or at least a lot of offers.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and rested his head once again on top of Belle's silky hair. He inhaled her beautifully familiar scent and struggled to find the words to express his feelings. "Bella, I love you, and…" he choked back a sob. "And these past months have been hell, I never want to lose you again!"  
  
* Waterspouts are my newly invented candy that spouts water (duh) on the person of your choice. ( I know stupid but hey I'm writing the damn thing aren't I?! 


End file.
